Harry Potter Star Wars challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Harry Potter fights for himself after Dumbledore starts distancing himself in 5th year. Executed after defeating Voldemort with his group, taking everything with him only to be reborn as the son of Senator Palpatine and the queen of mandalore.


Challenge Harry Potter/Star wars

Book one

Harry and lord voldemort duel their wands connect and 'remnants' of or Voldemort's kills appear, harry disconnect the streams, runs to Cedric, summons and captures Pettegrew and then the triwizard cup. minister fudge asked the Prophet to ask Sirius Black to turn himself in to stand Trial by Veritaserium. minister leaves not happy. Umbridge sends dementors out to silence Harry. The Goblins declare harry of age.

Harry after 4th year Harry starts realizing something is off with Dumbledore, and the light after the dementors attack and him at Grimmauld place he meets a portrait of Doreah Potter Née Black, she starts to train Harry to be the Grey lord that he would become, after he learns of the prophecy, Harry thinks for himseft. And thinks about what he wants in life. Harry sneaks away after the trial to get a new trunk( like Newt Scamander's) bonds dobby and winky to his family.

5th year, after Harry finds the RoR he uses it many times after he is banned from Quidditch by Umbridge, using the RoR to be by himself while at school. To learn defense, Runes, and martial arts, how to be animagus, and to sneak out books from the headmasters office one of them was his diary. After reading it he makes the plan for his ultimate escape, knows that he has to defeat Voldemort, or he will be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

In sixth year, after Dumbledore dies Harry gets into his office to get The headmasters books Incase he'll need them for the year hunting the horcruxes Harry Finds the Philosopher's stone that was supposedly destroyed in first year. After Dumbledore is dead Harry grabs his wand feeling a strange connection to it and knowing to transfigure a replica.

Before the train leaves Harry performs a ritual to only make him fertile if he wants to get his partner pregnant.

During Harry's reading of one of his books Harry finds a ritual to bind an object to him and to his blood. Age 17 Harry goes and empties his vault at Gringott and his parents and family vault and Everything he inherited by Sirius, including his head ship of the Black Family, calls in all debts owed to the family, divorces Bellatrix and Narcissa, collecting the husbands vaults for multiple reasons all the items in his new shrinking trunk.

He was afraid that the death eaters would demand the vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.

Harry purges the love potion that is affecting him and Hermione, given to them by Ron, telling her that it she just drank too much and threw up not telling her it was a love potion, after her next argument with Ron, Harry takes her side and cuts off ties with Ron, he plans to use Rons life to bind his current and any future harem to him in this life or the next. Using the philosophers stone to act as a power source to keep his harem captured Snatchers and death eaters to make more stones, following Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone. Harry theorizes that the Veil of death is a portal to a new earth but designed by the Peverell brothers. Meets the entity calling him master he asks what Harry will sacrifice for his new life. Harry gives up the death stick and the stone freely allowing death to give up claim on the cloak stating that it belongs to The Peverell blood, and him being the last of Ignotis' blood, he is allowed to have it.

Harry forms a harem,  
Nymphadora, Fleur, Gabrielle, Rita Skeeter,

Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black- controlled by their husbands force to join the death eaters.

Hermione, Lavender, Padma, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Ginny

Cho, Parvati, Luna  
Susan Bones  
Daphne Greengrass, astoria greengrass.

-Recommendations-

-Heavy smut

-Dominant harry

-Harry is clever and cunning and indipendent.

-End of Book 1 Harry and His group are sentanced to the veil of death even after defeating Voldemort.

-Powerful but not Godlike, Harry.

-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Snuff and the truly darker side of the internet

-Harem/Multi preferred

-Harry makes the Dursleys pay.

-Only Harry and his Harem enter the Game of Thrones

Forbidden

M/M relationship (can be mentioned in passing, but nothing 'on-screen').

Harry leaving his Harem from the first book.

Excessive Bashing.

Harry weak.

Female Harry.

Evil Harry.

Evil Dumbledore.

Angsty Harry.

De-Aging plot devices.

Hedwig Dies in The Seven Potters.

book 2 Star Wars

Born as the son of both Senator Palpatine and duchess Satine of mandalore.

Studies at the mandalorian royal academy, before Naboo's blockade. Apprenticed under Protector Leader Fen Row.

Is taught the dark side from his father. And will be the true apprentice of Darth Revan. By finding and opening his grey Jedi he sees the limitations of the Jedi and the republic.

When Padmé and the Jedi are stranded on Tatooine. Senator Palpatine contacts the queen and says that he will be sending his son to escort the queen to Corasant.

And Understands his father's plan to become the emperor and spins it so that he will be the true emperor, creating a constitutional monarchy instead of totalitarian Empire making it look like he is better than his father. Has Bail Organa and Mon Mothma form a coalition of several senators and Separatist senators to write a new monarchist empire constitution.

He removed several legions of clone inhibitor chip. For people that are with her.

He uses his skills in Hacking to make it look like he was able to completely take over the techno unions, trade federation and banking clans. Able to cripple the separatist alliance, and making the Corperate sector truely neutral. He'll sent HK with several Seismic charges to Neimoidia, and allows him to launch a hostile takeover of the Trade Federation's main corporation, unfortunately not controlling Nute Gunray and he escapes and separates his holdings and a business that he allys with emerge Seperatist crisis.

Powers:  
Force push, Force pull, Force lightning, Force grip, Force choke, Mind trick, Force speed, Force leap, Lightsaber throw

Traits:  
Attractive, Genius, strong, Brawny, shrewd, groomed,  
Duelist, game master, Hedonist, Hunter, Master Seducer, Mystic, Socializer, Strategist,  
Ambitious, Brave, Deceitful, Gregarious,

Diplomacy, charismatic negotiator,  
Learning, grey scholarly theologian,  
Stewardship, economics, businesses, fortune builder,  
Martial, Fighting, brilliant strategist,  
Espionage, Hacking, and Plots, Elusive shadow

Equipment  
Weapons: 2 Darksaber one Black and one white,  
Dual blaster pistolsWrist rockets  
Thermal detonators  
Wrist flamethrower  
Mandalorian Jetpack  
Mandalorian Armor with Vambraces- grappling line, shield emitter,

Ships:  
Keldabe-Class battleships  
Kom'rk-class transport. Shuttle that he uses because he leaves the battleship in atmosphere.

Allies:  
Select Jedi Order  
Chewbacca and Wookies  
select Clone legions.  
The Bendu  
Admiral Thrawn  
Bail Organa  
Padme Amidala  
Bo-Katen Kryze  
Boba Fett  
Satine  
HK-47  
Mandalorian clans

Enemies:  
Darth Sidious  
Count Dooku  
General Grievous  
Nute Gunray  
Anakin Skywalker  
Darth Maul  
Savage Opress  
Senator Tal Merrik  
Pong Krell  
Mother Talzin  
Deathwatch

Harem  
Padmé Amidala and her handmaidens (Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell, 3 nobility's daughters on Naboo their father's sent them to protect the Padmé before the Trade Federation's Blockade)  
Shae Vizsla - Mandalore the Avengers woken from cryogenic cell hidden on the Star Forge.  
Soniee- Mandalorian Cadet  
Lagos- mandalorian Cadet  
Sabine Wren  
Shaka Ti  
Hera Syndulla  
Riyuu Chuchi  
Ahsoka Tano  
Zygerian princess- her father the king was the one to instigate slavery since she didn't accept and want to continue it.  
Mara jade  
Maketh Tua  
Luminara Unduli  
Barris Offee  
Aayla Secura  
Tiplee and Tiplar both  
Qi'ra


End file.
